


Relationship Status: It's Complicated

by heyitsamorette (AmoretteHD)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Angst, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Romance, Secret Relationship, Teddy is an emotional wreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoretteHD/pseuds/heyitsamorette
Summary: We always want what we can't have. And Teddy knows he shouldn't have James... yet he keeps having him over and over again.





	Relationship Status: It's Complicated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldenTruth813](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/gifts).



> GoldenTruth813, I hope you enjoy this! Thank you for leaving me such a fantastic prompt, I hope I did it justice: "James is mouthy everywhere except in bed. In bed he likes when Teddy takes control." 
> 
> Thank you so much to Oceaxe and Nerdherderette for betaing and helping me make this so much better.

Teddy was really full. Sunday night dinners at the Burrow were always delicious, but they also left him feeling like he’d eaten an elephant. No one could say no to Molly’s cooking: homemade biscuits, hot from the oven; succulent beef tenderloin cooked perfectly rare, its juices flowing at the slice of a knife; and herbed red potatoes with fragrant thyme from the garden. Not to mention the vegetables and the pie.

Tonight, he’d also had a bit too much wine with Hermione. Sitting close together in a cozy corner by the fire, they’d gone through a bottle of red on their own, wrapped up in discussing the department—mainly, Hermione’s issues with the department head and the slow grind of bureaucracy that kept her from doing what she wanted. They spoke about the project Teddy was working on, his updates on the werewolf covens of northern Wales and his progress (or lack thereof) on convincing them to re-enter wizarding society.

“Do you two ever talk about anything but work?” James asked, plopping down on the sofa beside Teddy. It was amazing how James’ presence made him feel warmer than an hour by the fire did, especially when their thighs pressed together, so close. Too close.

Someone was going to see and think it was odd that they were sitting so intimately, and that would be terrible because no one was supposed to suspect a thing. No one was supposed know. That was their number one rule, but James—being brazen, as usual—was constantly on the verge of breaking it. And in front of Hermione, the most astute of the whole family, their secret stood no chance.

Teddy raised his eyebrows at James and said in his most patient voice, “That’s what adults do, darling. They work.”

“Har har… I do work.” James took a drink from the beer bottle he held. There was something of Harry in him when he did that, tossing the bottle back so casually, and in the way the ends of his dishevelled hair brushed his eyebrows. Especially the way he ran a hand through it to sweep it back from his forehead. All Harry. Spitting image.

 _Fuck_ , that made a leaden weight drop in Teddy’s stomach. Only wine could assuage that flavour of guilt, and he took a long sip from his glass. When he had swallowed, he said, “Playing Quidditch isn’t work.”

“I’m _training_. I’m trying to make the team. You know this.” James looked past him. “Tell him, Hermione. _You_ must agree with the importance of preparation.”

He was such a shit; he ought to be calling her Aunt Hermione, but of course he wasn’t.

Hermione, pink in the face and full of wine, wasn’t pulling any punches—not that she often did. “No. What you’re doing isn’t preparing; you’re just faffing about, wasting time.”

Teddy snorted into his wine glass.

“I’m only five months out of Hogwarts!” James protested. “Can’t I like, soul search?”

“Teddy was applying to positions at the Ministry before he even finished his seventh year,” Hermione rebutted. “The only thing he was searching for was a job. And he got one.” She nodded approvingly.

James rolled his eyes. “Teddy is an overachiever, we all know that. _Mr Head Boy_ ,” he mocked. “The worst thing Teddy’s ever done in his life was stay up past curfew. If he’d ever got less than an O in anything, he would have cried.” He snickered to himself at his stupid joke.

Teddy narrowed his eyes. “How do you know anything about what I did at Hogwarts? You were a first year by the time I was in seventh.”

“I just know you’re an insufferable rule follower.”

“Oh, sure. And you’re a spoiled brat who’s never learned when to stop running his mouth.”

“Oh yeah? And are _you_ going teach me?”

The images that question brought to Teddy’s brain should have been illegal. He would love to teach James a lesson, in a whole variety of ways. Make his arse pink with a good spanking until he was wet-eyed and eagerly apologising.

Teddy’s trousers began to tighten, which was a terribly inconvenient reaction in front of Hermione. She’d notice in an instant. Thankfully, Ron called her over for something just then and she excused herself. As soon as they were alone, Teddy reached out and clutched James’ thigh.

He squeezed, his fingers pressing into the firm muscle beneath James’ jeans. It was risky, and the move caught James off guard, his soft intake of breath sending a shiver through Teddy’s body. He should be more careful but he just couldn’t help it. Perhaps it was the heat from the hearth toasting Teddy’s side or the unabashed confidence from the wine rumbling through him, but Teddy felt driven by an undeniable need.

Or maybe it was just James. Yes, it was definitely James. He was always to blame.

His lips brushed against the soft skin of James’ ear. “You shouldn’t talk like that. You know what that does to me,” Teddy said, keeping his voice low and quiet.

“Someone’s going to see,” James said, turned his head slightly toward him. He wore an impish smile. “You’ve had too much to drink.”

“Yes.” Teddy didn’t feel drunk, though. He felt strangely energized, ready to strike if needed. To take what he wanted. “Why don’t you come over tonight?”

Two bright spots of pink sprang up on James’ cheeks. “Oh, I don’t know. You have work in the morning,” he said, parroting back the words Teddy often told him. “Don’t you remember?”

Teddy gave a tighter squeeze to James’ thigh, relishing the way James stilled, his breathing became more stilted. “Don’t be sarcastic,” Teddy said.

“What? It’s true, isn’t it? You don’t like staying up late when you have to work the next day.”

It was true, and it annoyed him that James made a valid point. Teddy heard him loud and clear.

“I don’t mean to be such a dick about it,” Teddy said. “You know I _want_ you to stay over.”

“Oh, so that’s why you never let me.” James’ tone was light as air, but there was also a quiet intensity in his eyes that said he was serious. Possibly even hurt.

Definitely hurt.

“James, believe me when I say that all I want is to wake up to you in my bed.”

James swallowed. He didn’t know if James believed him or not—hell, Teddy wouldn’t have believed himself—but he hoped that he at least knew Teddy wasn’t trying to hurt him. He had to keep his distance. They couldn’t let this go too far. There were just certain boundaries Teddy hesitated to cross, and this, James, was one of them.

 _You’ve already crossed it _,__ his brain said, flooding him with memories of James’ naked body tangled in his bedsheets and the way James threw his head back against Teddy’s rumpled pillows. Teddy swallowed down a groan and when he spoke again, his voice was gruff with the effort of it.

“I want you to stay over tonight.”

James looked skeptical. “Really?”

Teddy nodded. He was in such deep shit—but if he was already digging himself a hole, what harm was digging it a little deeper?

“But… however will you get yourself up in the morning?” James asked innocently, being a brat.

Teddy smirked. “Do you plan on keeping me up _the whole_ night?”

“No, I’ll be nice. I know how much old men like their sleep.”

Teddy’s eyebrows shot up. He resisted the urge to laugh, only because he refused to encourage him. But James’ bright, lively grin gave his chest flutters. Besides, he knew what James was after. He knew James wanted this—

“Watch your mouth,” he said sternly, keeping his eyes trained on him.

And just that was enough. The coils visibly loosened in James’ body, and he was already beginning to unravel. He could barely hear James when he said:

“Make me.” The challenge was written across his face. But this was how it always started–how it had happened the first time.

James was shameless and so bold, so different from Teddy’s cautious and tempered self. But that had always been how James was, unfettered by things like inhibition and doubt. He was like the golden Snitch, fast and free with the wind in his hair and flying a mile a minute. Nothing could hold James still.

Nothing except Teddy’s hands when he was pushing him face-down into the mattress, fucking him at a punishing pace.

“Go say your goodbyes,” Teddy said.

James rose without hesitation. He could be a good boy—a good, obedient boy—at moments like these. Doing as he was told and taking his jacket from the coat hanger, making the rounds of goodnight hugs.

“You’re leaving, too?” Molly asked when she noticed Teddy had also begun slipping his coat on.

He should have waited and left after him. Should have given James a head start, so as not to turn heads. Perhaps should have even waited for someone else to leave between them. But that would have taken too long. Too many minutes wasted without his hands on James’ body. James made him like this, so reckless and eager, so unlike his himself.

Molly came at him with half a pie. “Why don’t you take some of this home?”

She tried to force the dish into Teddy’s hands but he protested. “I’ve already had two pieces, I couldn’t possibly have any more.”

“Have it for breakfast tomorrow.” She was already Levitating a brown paper bag from the kitchen to wrap it up with.

“He can’t, Granny,” James said. “Can’t you see he’s getting fat?”

 _“Hey_ ,” Teddy said, shooting James a ‘be careful’ look. James’ face turned pink but he wore a sweet smile and a challenging gaze.

Molly tsked. “He’s skin and bones!”

“That’s what you say about everyone,” James said.

Of course, Molly won in the end, and Teddy carried the paper bag in hand as they finally made it outside. The door had no sooner shut on them than James turned to Teddy, parting his coat and working his gloved hands beneath it, clutching at Teddy’s sides.

“You’re a menace,” Teddy said. In the cold, his breath clouded around James’ face. “I don’t know what to do with you.”

James’ grin was mischievous. “Oh, I think you do.”

Heat sizzled through Teddy’s stomach. They had to get out of there. If he was going to form a hard-on in his trousers, he would rather it not happen on Molly Weasley’s doorstep.

He tried not to think about how this was her grandson. How this was _Harry’s son_. The man who’d practically raised him. God, what was he doing?

But he couldn’t think about that now. All the blood seemed to have traveled south, leaving him light-headed with lust and easily distracted from his guilt-ridden thoughts.

With his free hand, he gripped James’ arm and closed his eyes, Disapparating them straight into the sitting room of his flat.

James almost toppled on top of him but Teddy managed to hold him steady. He tossed the pie onto the coffee table, then brought both hands to James’ hips.

“Warn a bloke before you do that, yeah?” James huffed.

“Sorry.” Teddy tugged him closer, pulling him flush against his body.

James’ eyes widened—he’d felt it.

“That’s what you want, isn’t it?” Teddy teased, pushing his erection more forcefully against James’ hips. “This is what you’re after.”

James’ lips parted as his breath escaped him. His eyes were getting that far-away, lost look in them.

“What is it? First, I can’t get you to shut up, and now you’ve got nothing to say?”

James poked his tongue out and licked his lower lip before biting it between his teeth. His voice was barely above a whisper. “I… want it.”

“What do you want?” Teddy prompted, the anticipation making his veins run hot. He had to hear him say it. He wanted to make him say it.

James sucked in a breath, then exhaled hard as he said, “Your cock.”

Power and desire thrummed through Teddy, headier than red wine. It went straight to his head, fogging it with lust.

“Then what are you waiting for?” he asked.

James knew what Teddy wanted him to do, they had done this many times before–more times than Teddy wanted to admit. But he couldn’t help himself when it came to James. Especially when they were alone or away from everybody else, only the two of them in their own, special place. When James would near-salivate for Teddy’s cock.

James dropped to his knees on the carpeted floor. He looked up at Teddy with something molten in his eyes, just the way Teddy liked James to look at him. With his pretty mouth half-open, eager to use it.

He undid the zip on Teddy’s jeans, pushing his fingers into the opening and finding his hard cock. He ran his fingers along its length. That first touch wrung a soft moan from Teddy, and his hand went instinctively to the top of James head, spreading out in his hair.

“Here,” he said, hastily retreating backward onto the sofa and sitting down. James followed him on his knees, shuffling the few inches it took to position himself within the embrace of Teddy’s parted thighs. He looked so good there, like he was meant to be in that spot.

He unbuttoned Teddy’s jeans and parted them, then pulled Teddy’s pants down until his cock bobbed out of it. James just looked at it for a moment.

“Well?” Teddy asked, his voice more strained than before. “Show me you want it.”

James kept his gaze locked on his as he lowered his chin, poking his tongue out and just licking the head once.

 _“Uh,_ ” Teddy sighed, sinking lower into the sofa.

James dipped his head more, taking much more of him into his mouth. The entire head fit past his lips, engulfed in the warm, wet heat, massaged by the silkiness of James’ tongue. James pulled off with soft suction, like he was eating a lollipop, making an obscene _smacking_ sound in the process.

“So good at this...” Teddy murmured as his eyelids shuttered with pleasure.

James continued to suck him eagerly, showing him just how desperate he was for it.

“You love doing this, don’t you?” Teddy said.

James, his pupils blown and his brow furrowed with exertion, glanced up at him while his mouth was still stretched around Teddy’s girth. He nodded even as he swallowed around him, resisting the urge to gag. Teddy felt the constriction of his throat. Wetness gathered in James’ eyes from the undoubtable sting.

“You love putting your mouth to good use.”

 _“Mmhmm._ ” Drool clung to Teddy’s cock, shining in the dim light.

“You’re hard, aren’t you?”

James nodded again, this time pulling off and taking a deep, shaky breath. His cheeks were flushed red, his lips flushed. “So hard,” he gasped, still catching his breath.

“That’s my good boy.” Teddy reached out, and James pushed his face into his hand, rubbing his cheek against his palm as his eyes fluttered shut. “Come here,” Teddy said, wanting to feel his boy in his arms.

James got up off his knees and climbed onto Teddy’s lap, settling into him chest-to-chest. Teddy buried his face in James’ warm neck as he worked his jeans off him. Soon, James was kicking them off, his pants along with them, and he was naked from the bottom down. The best thing about that was how his cock jutted out into Teddy’s abdomen, hard just from worshipping his dick.

Teddy gripped James’ arse, squeezing it indulgently and smirking when James moaned. He worked his arsecheeks, kneading them in his palms. He let his fingers drag between the cleft and poke at James’ hole, running them just along the rim. James tried to push down, but Teddy always pulled them away.

His frustration was evident in the soft whine that came from deep in his throat. “What the fuck?” James grunted.

“You know what I want.”

James breathed heavily, trying one more time to undulate on Teddy’s fingers, but Teddy kept his grip firm and on the outer part of James’ cheeks. With a huff and with a very red face, James said, “I want to get fucked.”

Teddy’s cock ached and he let out a satisfied moan. “ _Mm_ , yes, you do. You want to get fucked, of course you do.”

“I want you to finger my arse.”

“Good boy.”

James smiled, despite himself.

“Get the lube, then.”

Scrambling, James picked up his jeans, which had been tossed next to them on the sofa, and looked through the pockets for his wand. When he got it, he threw his jeans onto the floor and Accio’d the lube, which flew in from Teddy’s bedroom. He caught it easily, his Quidditch skills showing.

“Open it up for me.”

James uncapped it and Teddy dipped his fingers in, coating them generously. Then he reached back around again, and James shifted up to give him better access to his arse.

Teddy found his hole and this time gently pressed a finger inside. There was only a slight resistance as James clenched his muscles against the initial intrusion, but then he relaxed enough to let Teddy slide in to the first knuckle. His face was pressed close to Teddy’s ear, and Teddy heard him suck in a breath through his teeth.

“All right?” he asked, though he knew James was. Still, he ran his other hand up the arch of James’ back, going underneath his t-shirt to rub his hot skin soothingly.

“Yes,” James hissed.

“Good boy,” Teddy said softly, his own eyes shut as he felt his way deeper, pushing his finger further inside. When the first was all the way in, he slowly added another.

It wasn’t long before he was fucking him with two fingers, James oscillating his hips back and forth along their length. The angle was perfect for hitting that spot that made James mewl with abandon.

There was so much warmth between them, Teddy’s shirt stuck to his skin. His cock was being rubbed by the back-and-forth movement of James’ body and he knew that if they went on like this much longer, he would come. He wanted to fuck James, but right now, he was too close. He wouldn’t last that long. He wouldn’t—

It hit him so fast, he couldn’t stop it. It was the way the bottom of James’ soft, round cheeks had been moving along his length, and the slickness of their skin sliding together. James came soon after, although the head of his cock had been forming a wet spot on Teddy’s t-shirt for quite some time already.

They both breathed heavily as they came down from the high. Teddy gently pulled his fingers from James’ arse and brought them to join his other hand in massaging James’ back.

But after a moment, James leaned away, settling on Teddy’s knees and looking down at him. Teddy’s heart skipped just looking at him. He was so perfect. So beautiful. Such a little shit, and he wouldn’t have him any other way.

“James,” he said, still staring at his mouth. He wanted to kiss him.

But James was starting to shift around, sliding his feet to the floor. Teddy tried to grab him and hold him in place but he didn’t manage to, as James was already sliding away from him.

He was on his feet the next second, bending over to grab his jeans from the floor.

“What are you doing?” Teddy asked.

James raised an eyebrow at him. “Getting dressed.” He was hopping as he pushed a foot through one of the legs. Teddy’s heart clenched as he watched him because he knew what this was. And as though to confirm it, James added, “Does your Floo work now? Remember it wasn’t working last time and I had to take the Knight Bus?”

Teddy cringed from the bitterness in his voice, and from shame at even making James do that. “Yeah, it’s fixed,” he said, feeling like a heel. “James—”

“Don’t say anything.” James held his hand up. “I know. It’s fine. I know this is how it has to be.”

Teddy pushed his cock, which was still semi-hard, into his jeans and zipped them up, then got up too. Mostly to follow James to the fireplace and stop him from grabbing the Floo powder.

“Would you hold on one second?” He whipped James around by the shoulders. “I told you before to stay.”

James stared at him, long and hard. His dark brows furrowed together. Why did he have to look so much like Harry when he did that? It made Teddy’s gut clench with strange, mixed-up emotions that he couldn’t, or wouldn’t let himself think about.

Not tonight.

“You’re serious?” James asked, sounding unsure.

Teddy grabbed his face and kissed him. James made a surprised sound in his throat and his body stiffened up, but as Teddy continued to press his lips to his, James relaxed into it. He hands came up to rest on Teddy’s waist, and Teddy continued to hold his face between his own as the kissed changed, becoming deeper. Their lips parted for one another, wet and soft and full of everything Teddy had ever wanted. All these feelings washed over him and by the time they parted, he was dazed.

James was still looking at him with a glint of suspicion, but he seemed to have accepted that Teddy was telling the truth. This time was different.

“I told you,” Teddy said. “I want to wake up with you in my bed tomorrow morning.”

James’ ensuing smile was irritatingly self-satisfied. He traced his fingers up and down Teddy’s sides. “And tonight…”

Teddy grinned. “I’m going to fuck you so well.”

“Are you sure you can handle that, old man?”

“Oh, shut up.” Teddy kissed him again, and it was just as sweet as the last time.

He didn’t know what they were doing, or why this felt so damn good even though it was so wrong, or how long they could keep up their secret. He didn’t want to think about what people would say—what Harry would think. He just knew how he felt when he was with James. How he felt right now. And he decided he didn’t have to think about those other things yet.

Tonight, he was going to fuck him. Well, first, they were going to shower, and what a nice long, hot shower it would be, all steamy and delicious; Teddy couldn’t wait to soak his muscles until they relaxed, and wash the sticky come off their bodies as he gave James a hand-job under the spray. Then he was going to fuck him, properly, in bed.

And tomorrow, he was going to kiss him good morning before fucking him again.


End file.
